


织网（二）

by JUSTFORARS



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTFORARS/pseuds/JUSTFORARS
Summary: 渣男崔是个小妖精





	织网（二）

崔荣宰还是照常的喝酒蹦迪约/炮，转眼就和段宜恩炮/友关系成立了一个月了，别问崔荣宰为什么知道，因为昨天被段宜恩干/地找不到北，就因为崔荣宰不记得这个时间。

表面虽然没说啥，崔荣宰心里真的一万个草/泥/马在奔腾，老子寻思着咱们又不是恋爱关系，搞个屁纪念日。

但是崔荣宰很不满地一个星期没找段宜恩，能避则避。

这不，连蹦迪的场所也换成了自家后巷的Beombar。刚好不是周末，酒吧并没有很热闹，所以崔荣宰一个人在整个场所里就更显得形影单只。

依稀记得他只来过一次，就是他刚搬来这个地方的第一天，随便找地方喝东西，就来到了这里。因为没有想象中的热闹，所以太后面就没来过了。

现在的崔荣宰内心很烦躁，不得不说，段宜恩的一番话让他重新认识他们之间的关系。明明是炮/友关系，但让他感觉到像一种恋爱关系。

本来就只是满足生理需求，但似乎开始玩的有点过火了，所以往后巷的这个酒吧冷静自己了。

崔荣宰落座后，随便点了杯鸡尾酒，然后一直在思考他和段宜恩的关系，最后想得过于烦躁直接一饮而尽。

突然感到不对劲的崔荣宰猛地起身往厕所奔去，紧接着一阵阵呕吐声传出来。似乎是结束了，渐渐扶着墙壁走出来，整个显得有些迷离，一不小心撞到一个人，晕晕乎乎地抬头，记忆最后一刻停留在眼上的两颗痣。

再次醒来，崔荣宰揉揉自己脑袋，想起吐的天浑地暗的自己，其实不是他夸张，是因为那杯鸡尾酒里有黄瓜，他这人对黄瓜过敏，小时候一次调皮捣蛋差点挂在黄瓜上。

看了两眼他所在的房间，还是酒吧的设计，说明他还在酒吧里。想着想着房门被推开，伴随着那男人的声音。

“你醒了？”  
“看着你像是过敏了，这个过敏药吃了吧”  
还没等崔荣宰回话一双大手递过来一杯温开水和一粒过敏药。  
崔荣宰静静接过，“谢谢”

大概是因为过敏的原因，崔荣宰整个还是处在蒙圈状态，脱口而出，“为什么鸡尾酒里会有黄瓜”  
对面的男人突然笑出声，“因为成分里有黄瓜呢”

似乎意识到自己问了个很蠢的问题，崔荣宰也跟着笑出声了，大概是很久没有笑的这么真心，那边的人也愣住了。

“你笑起来真好看”的一句话换来了崔荣宰的哈哈大笑，“好久没听到了，我叫崔荣宰，你呢”

“林在范。”

崔荣宰那天后几乎每天都去beombar，和林在范聊的很投机。如果说和段宜恩是肉/体上的刺激，那么和林在范的相处就是精神上的刺激。

 

自从上次那件事之后，崔荣宰再次在自家门口看到段宜恩时，一点也不惊讶于他的突然到访，因为之前一直都是这样。

“对不起，我上次玩过头了”平时的段宜恩是一副贵公子的模样，道歉起来依旧是赏心悦目，其实崔荣宰早就不气了，性子来的快去的也快。

“嗯，下次不带这样了”说完就开门进去了。

“我最近在忙..”段宜恩还没说完的话被崔荣宰打断了，“没事，你不用和我交代的”

空气安静了几秒。段宜恩没说什么，径直走进去。

这一晚，两人照常打了一炮，只是在最后崔荣宰快睡着的时候听到身旁的人说，“你想什么时候结束关系和我说一声就好了。”

微信声音又把崔荣宰吵醒了，终于忍受不了起身拿过床头的手机，看到群聊消息的聊天数蹭蹭蹭地往上涨，不用想就知道是王杰森那个话唠在说话了。

沙雕三人群：  
(此处省略99+)  
王杰森：崽崽你变了~  
王杰森：你是不是在外头有力气男人就不理我  
王杰森：我还是不是你最爱的王杰森  
... ...  
崔荣宰：？  
崔荣宰：？？？  
崔荣宰：我说这个群名能不能改啊，整个群就你一个沙雕（哈欠jpg.  
bambam：赞同+1  
王杰森：！！！你们过分了  
王杰森：我走了  
王杰森：你们别拦我  
王杰森：哼  
（空气一片安静）  
王杰森：我还是觉得群里比较好  
王杰森：我知道你们不能没有我  
王杰森：所以我又回来了  
（屏幕前另外两人异口同声）  
bambam：哦  
崔荣宰：哦

看完微信，崔荣宰起身收拾好自己刚准备随便搞点东西垫垫肚子，毕竟昨晚还是折腾的厉害，但似乎段宜恩变得更冷清了。该不会想结束这炮/友关系吧？

不行，要结束也得我说结束！

 

典型的吃着碗里，想着锅里的崔荣宰，这不，又来了beombar.

左看右看也没看到林在范的崔荣宰显然有点沮丧，还没等崔荣宰沮丧个够，肩膀就被拍了，一扭头，崔荣宰便沉浸在对方的笑眼中。

不得不说，林在范笑和不笑的差别是真的大。颜控崔这不就和小绵羊似的跟着走了吗。

开了个房间，那肯定不是单纯睡觉聊天是吧。崔荣宰在床上看着眼前这美男出浴图，咽了口口水，摸摸自己那一大块腹肌，呢喃到，好想摸八块腹肌。

崔荣宰也不是没摸过腹肌，虽然段宜恩的很好摸了，但这丝毫不阻挡他想摸林在范的冲动。

行动快过脑子，手在林在范靠近床边的那瞬间就抚上了那心心念想的腹肌，手还不安分的捏脸两把，一脸色相。

林在范看着小东西色眯眯的样子，被自己看到后丝毫没有收敛的趋势，还傻乎乎的对自己笑，殊不知这模样有多诱人，此时不扑倒更待何时。

顺势而下，整个人压倒坐着的人，抓住刚刚捣乱的小手，往下一拉。崔荣宰感受到那器物在接触到自己手后突然膨胀，很烫，很大，他的一只手都快握不住了。

林在范一下下如打桩机般顶弄崔荣宰的掌心，架起崔荣宰的双腿，双手也被扣在脑袋上，器物慢条斯理地摩擦着小小崔，两颗囊袋也发出啪啪的声响。

另一只手拿捏在正前方的乳头，舌头不甘示弱地舔弄吸允着另一边，随后和崔荣宰交换着呼吸亲吻，舌头探入，林在范的长舌模仿着抽插的动作，直抵喉咙，崔荣宰闭着眼发出断断续续的呻吟声。

崔荣宰的手被抓着抵到自己的穴口，林在范仿佛老师教学般带着他按压褶皱处，拉着他的食指突然往里一插，异物的突入让崔荣宰大叫出声，在甬道内不停探索，呻吟不断，当按压到一个部位，甬道突然猛烈收缩。

快感刚来的瞬间，林在范便抽出两人的食指，三指其下地往里插入，不断地抽插试探，却迟迟不到某处。看着身下喘气通红的那人，转而换作那涨得发疼的器物抵住崔荣宰的穴口，似乎前面漫长的动作使得穴口还没来得及合拢，穴口微微张开吸住那个大器物的前端。

“嗯...快点...进来.."在林在范用力插入中，化作阵阵呻吟声响彻整个屋子。

林在范吓人的器物操弄着崔荣宰，一度想放弃的崔荣宰被林在范翻了个身，以后入式抽插了几十下，崔荣宰整个人想往前逃离，又被林在范拽住腰肢扯了回来，器物被插得更深，感觉肚皮都要被捅穿了。

不停歇的操弄，不断的摩擦着那个敏感点，每一次的插入和拔出给崔荣宰带来无比快感的同时，也感受到要被干的灵魂出窍了，在他以为会被干死的那瞬间，终于感受到了体内滚烫的精液。埋在体内的器物精神地跳动着的仿佛还会来一场持久战，崔荣宰出声制止道，“不来了”，被干的沙哑的声音传入林在范的耳中。

“好。”一场情事过后的林在范，声音变得更有诱惑力。

拔出后的小小林似乎还是精神抖擞，但他的主人的表情完全不受影响，抱起快要打瞌睡的崔荣宰进去浴室，清理残留在体内的精液，白色粘稠的液体顺着崔荣宰光滑笔直的双腿留下，整个画面显得好不色情。

当林在范再次伸进去抠弄时，怀里人说了一句“段宜恩，够了”，林在范意识到眼前的这个人还真是个磨人的小妖精，捏着那通红的小脸蛋，淡淡发出声，“看来，不止我一个噢。”被捏的人皱了皱眉。

微微眯起的双眼和勾起的嘴角，一副势在必得的神情出现在林在范上，捕获猎物的快感随即而来。

所以？这到底是新的炮友关系？还是... ？

-TBC-


End file.
